La Morsure Des Mots
by LydiaMartin33430
Summary: Quand une seule petite phrase insignifiante peut anéantir le plus froid des hommes...
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est avec joie que je partage ma petite histoire.

C'est un Sterek, H/H homophobes s'abstenir...

Je remercie INFINIMENT Kitsune Aquatik, qui a accepté d'être ma Bêta, Merciii !

Disclamer: Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis ( God Save Jeff Davis)

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous d'avance, et laissez une petite review please ! :D

CHAPITRE 1

Une trahison.

C'est une trahison.

Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Comment avait-il pu le trahir comme ça ?

"- Arrête, tu trouves pas tu exagères un peu ?

\- Moi j'exagère ? Moi ? Mais tu m'as trahi ! Oui Scott ! T'es censé être mon meilleur ami, mon presque frère ...

\- Je sais Stiles-

\- Non tu sais pas, l'interrompit Stiles, et le Bro-Code alors ?

Quand Scott avait reçu un message de son ami l'invitant à une soirée console, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde et avait foncé chez lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à un remontage de brettelles en bonne et due forme par l'hyperactif...

\- Mais pourquoi Scott, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Expliques-moi parce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment cette idée a pu te passer par la tête ... Tu me détestes, c'est ça ? Parce que c'est à cause de moi que tu as été mordu. Que tu es devenu un loup-garou. Que tu es poursuivi par des chasseurs qui veulent ta mort. Que tu-

-STILES ! Derek venait de rentrer dans la chambre de l'humain et était déjà exaspéré par le comportement de ce dernier.

\- Ah bin tiens, manquait plus que celui-là ... Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Et puis d'abord, qui t'as permis de rentrer dans ma chambre ? Vous pensez tous que c'est un hall de gare ? Ou que-

\- Stiles ...

\- Que c'est un lieu de rendez-vous spécial créatures surnaturelles ? Non, c'est MA chambre, qui est dans MA maison, et qui est d'ailleurs aussi celle du Shérif. Tu t'en souviens de lui ? Le shérif, mon père, et-

\- Stiles ...

\- Tu imagines quelle tête il ferait s'il te voyait ici, dans la chambre de son adolescent de fils ? Je ne pense pas qu'il serait ravi, je dirais même plus que ...

\- STIIILES !

\- Oui c'est moi ...

\- La ferme !

\- Ne me dis pas de taire Derek, tu es un traître toi aussi.

\- Et pourquoi je te prie ? grogna l'alpha en croisant ses bras sur son torse musclé.

\- Tu me prends vraiment pour une bille ou quoi ? Je sais que tu as forcé Scott à te révéler mon secret !

\- En fait, il ne m'a pas vraiment forcé ... avoua Scott, tout penaud.

\- TRAITRE ! hurla l'hyperactif.

\- Tu en fais trop Stiles, tu t'énerves ..., tenta Scott.

\- Non, au contraire, je reste calme, parce que pour l'instant, je n'ai qu'une idée en tête, c'est de jeter vos culs poilus de loups-garous hors de ma maison !

\- Essaie pour voir, et je-

\- Je t'arrache la gorge avec les dents, imita Stiles. Tu radotes mon vieux.

Et boom ! Ça y était, Derek était énervé, et Stiles se retrouvait coincé contre un mur, maintenu au col avec force par un Derek en colère, griffes et crocs sortis.

\- Scott gronda l'Alpha, va-t-en.

-Mais Derek ..., tenta Scott, inquiet pour son meilleur ami, toujours coincé contre le mur.

-DÉGAGE ! hurla l'Alpha, ses yeux rouges soumettant le bêta, obligé d'obéir à l'ordre du né lycanthrope.

Scott partit, Stiles commençait un peu à avoir peur, Derek semblait vraiment en colère.

A bientôt pour la suite ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir un peu de votre temps libre pour me lire, me suivre ou pour les petites reviews !

Je vous poste le deuxième chapitre en éspérant que ça vous plaise toujours !

Merci à Kitsune Aquatik qui est encore là pour me soutenir, me corriger et m'encourager !

Réponse à Paty27: Merci et voilà la suite ! :D

Sur ce, je vous laisse tranquille et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, ça fait plaisir !

CHAPITRE 2

Le loup se rapprocha de l'humain, le coinçant un peu plus contre le mur, collant leurs deux corps, ce qui mit mal à l'aise l'adolescent.

\- Euh, Derek ? Je suis toujours en colère contre toi, mais je veux bien passer l'éponge si tu te recules un peu parce que là, tu me fais légèrement peur.

\- Et pourquoi es-tu en colère ? demanda calmement l'Alpha, relâchant un peu sa prise sur le plus jeune.

\- Mais parce que Scott m'a trahi et t'as révélé mon secret !

\- Et tu n'es pas content que je le sache ? susurra le loup en regardant droit dans les yeux de son humain favori.

\- Euh ... bin ... hem ...

Pour une fois, l'hyperactif ne sut plus quoi dire, il ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, mais aucun son ne sortit.

\- Tu vois Stiles, au lieu d'en vouloir à ton meilleur ami, poses-toi plutôt cette question : Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais révélé tes sentiments pour moi ?

\- Parce que ça aurait dû rester secret, murmura Stiles.

\- Pourquoi ne n'avoir jamais dit que tu étais amoureux de moi ?

\- WOW ! Doucement Sourwolf. Je ne suis pas " amoureux" non plus ! J'ai envie d'être avec toi, je ne suis pas insensible à ton charme, mais ne parlons d'amour. Et puis de toute façon, qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? C'est pas comme si tu partageais mes sentiments. Et au moins, est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose pour qui que ce soit ?

Et là, Stiles se rendit compte de la portée de ses mots quand il vit le visage de son vis à vis se décomposer ... Tristesse, colère, douleur, passèrent sur le visage habituellement impassible de l'Alpha.

Relâchant l'humain, Derek se recula, comme ayant reçu un coup dans la poitrine.

Mais très vite, il reprit contenance.

\- Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi ! ordonna le loup, ne viens plus aux réunions de meute, ne parle à mes bêtas, sinon je ferai de ta vie un enfer.

La menace était claire, nette et précise. Stiles le comprit très vite.

Mais il ne pût s'empêcher d'essayer de retenir Derek, qui s'apprêtait à passer par la fenêtre :

\- Derek, attend ... essaya le plus jeune en posant sa main sur le biceps de l'interpellé.

\- NE ME TOUCHES PAS ! hurla l'Alpha à moitié transformé en repoussant violemment Stiles qui manqua tomber sur le sol.

Derek sauta par la fenêtre et courut le plus vite possible vers la forêt.

Jamais l'adolescent ne s'était senti aussi idiot qu'aujourd'hui.

Alors il prit son courage à deux mains et fonça en voiture jusqu'au loft de Derek pour s'excuser.

Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée du loft, il hésita. Comment le loup allait réagir ?

Allait-il le frapper ? Lui crier dessus ? Le jeter dehors ?

Ou allait-il le laisser parler et l'écouter ?

Stiles frappa à la porte mais personne ne répondit.

Il ouvrit la porte et ce qu'il vit lui serra le cœur avec force.

Derek était assis sur le canapé, les genoux remontés contre son torse, et regardait une photo. Mais le plus atterrant, c'était de voir l'Alpha pleurer ...

Stiles s'approcha lentement, de peur de brusquer le loup qui semblait ne pas avoir remarqué la présence du plus jeune. Doucement, il s'assit à côté de l'homme et jeta un coup d'œil à la photo.

C'était la photo d'une grande famille, des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, tous avec le sourire. Stiles reconnu tout de suite Derek, un peu plus jeune, entouré de ses sœurs et sûrement ses cousins et cousines. La famille complète de Derek.

Sa famille morte, brûlée vive. Tuée par une psychopathe sans cœur, sans émotions.

Sans émotions.

A ce moment-là, l'hyperactif ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était lui le monstre sans cœur.

Il fit alors quelque chose d'insensé : il passa son bras autour du cou du loup-garou, et ramena la tête de Derek contre son torse fin ..

A bientôt pour la suite ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le troisième chapitre !

C'est un Sterek, H/H homophobes s'abstenir...

Je remercie encore et toujours Kitsune Aquatik, qui me relis, me corrige, me conseille et me soutient !

Disclamer: Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis ( God Save Jeff Davis)

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous d'avance, et laissez une petite review please ! Bonne lecture ! :D

L'Alpha, surprit, ne réagit pas instantanément. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, il répondit à l'étreinte de son vis à vis, passant ses bras autour de la fine taille du plus jeune, gardant la tête contre le torse de l'humain, ne pleurant plus.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, savourant le calme, la sérénité revenue entre eux.

Puis Derek se redressa, relâcha Stiles et le remercia d'un regard. L'humain lui sourit, se leva du sofa et se dirigea en direction de la cuisine. Il ramena un verre d'eau au loup, ce dernier l'accepta et le bu d'un seul trait.

Les deux hommes se faisaient face, debouts au milieu de la pièce, et attendaient un geste de la part de l'un ou l'autre.

C'est Derek qui initia le premier: il prit le visage de Stiles dans ses mains, et caressa du bout des pouces les joues du jeune. Son index commença à suivre la ligne de grains de beauté qui partait de la joue de l'adolescent et traçait un chemin jusque dans le cou.

Stiles frémit sous la caresse, et posa machinalement ses mains sur les hanches du loup.

Derek se colla au plus jeune et l'embrassa. Ce dernier réagit immédiatement au baiser, serrant le tee-shirt de son vis à vis et osant le tout pour le tout, frôla les lèvres du loup avec sa langue pour quémander l'entrée.

Le plus vieux accepta, venant chercher cette langue farouche avec la sienne. Commença alors un combat sensuel pour la domination du baiser, que le plus jeune perdit volontiers.

Les mains se firent plus entreprenantes. Derek promena ses doigts le long du dos de Stiles. Celles du plus jeune passèrent sous le tee-shirt du plus vieux, lui ôta le vêtement, frôlant les abdos si bien développés, sentant la douceur de cette peau bronzée.

Lentement mais sûrement, la température monta entre les deux hommes. Soudainement, Derek descendit ses mains sous les fesses de Stiles, le souleva, obligeant l'humain à passer ses jambes autour de la taille du lycanthrope et se faisant, rapprochant leurs bassins en réveillant leur virilité respective.

Toujours en s'embrassant, ils se dirigèrent vers le canapé. Derek s'assit et Stiles s'installa à califourchon sur lui. Le plus vieux commença alors à déposer des baisers le long du cou de Stiles, tout en caressant les cuisses et les fesses du plus jeune.

Ce dernier gémissait et tremblait sous les attentions, pas habitué aux sensations qu'il ressentait. Il se sentait, pour la première fois de sa vie, désiré et aimé par un être exceptionnel en la personne de Derek.

Stiles, se sentant une énergie nouvelle, commença à onduler du bassin, le frottant contre celui de son amant et rougissait en entendant le loup gronder de contentement. Derek passa ses mains sous le pull de son amant, l'aida à l'enlever, et entreprit de titiller les tétons de l'adolescent.

Il les pinçait, les léchait, les mordillait, et Stiles se cambra sous les caresses, et ondulait de plus en plus vite et fort contre les hanches du loup, frottant leurs virilités déjà bien éveillées.

Se sentant de plus en plus fébrile, Derek tenta de faire stopper Stiles, mais ce dernier ne voulu rien savoir et continua et, sentant le point de non-retour arriver, il embrassa sauvagement le lycanthrope.

Ils vinrent tout les deux presque en même temps dans leurs caleçons.

\- On a l'air bien malin comme ça maintenant, marmonna le loup, le visage caché dans le cou de son amoureux.

\- Désolé, mais pour moi, c'est la première fois alors si je peux ressentir autant de plaisir juste en faisant un câlin crapuleux avec toi, eh bien je le referai encore et encore sans ressentir le moindre complexe et-

\- Stiles !

\- Oui c'est moi ? répondit l'interpellé, le sourire aux lèvres, les joues rosies.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'emballes pas comme ça, ok ? le rassura Derek, déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Et si ... Le loup s'arrêta soudainement de parler, et tendit l'oreille vers la porte d'entrée située juste à côté du sofa où ils étaient toujours installés.

-Derek ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta l'humain.

\- Vite ! Lève-toi ! La meute arrive !

\- Oh merde ! s'écria Stiles, vite, il faut ...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase et de se lever des jambes de Derek, que la porte coulissante s'ouvrait avec fracas sur la meute complète ...

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hello tout le monde !

Je suis désolé du retard, mais j'ai eu comme qui dirait une panne d'inspiration... Mais me revoilà avec, comme promis, la suite de ma petite histoire !

C'est toujours un Sterek :)

Disclamer: Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis (God Save Jeff Davis )

Bêta: Kitsune Aquatik (la seule et l'unique !) que je remercierais jamais assez pour tout ce qu'elle fait ! C'est vraiment un honneur pour moi :)

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous et laissez une petite review ! :D

Un silence s'était installé depuis l'arrivée de la meute dans le loft.

Et le premier à le briser fut Boyd, qui explosa de rire. Si, si.

Vint ensuite Lydia, qui cria sa joie à tout va, sans penser aux oreilles sensibles des lycanthropes présents.

Erica, quant à elle, lança un regard lubrique aux deux amoureux toujours étroitement enlacés sur le canapé.

Allison sourit affectueusement et frappa dans la main tendue de Scott, ce dernier heureux de voir le rêve de son meilleur ami se concrétiser.

Les deux derniers à réagir furent Isaac et Peter. Ils se regardèrent, puis le plus vieux sortit une liasse de billets et la tendit au frisé, en grommelant quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Pendant ce laps de temps, Derek et Stiles n'avaient pas bougés d'un iota.

Pas qu'ils ne voulaient pas, mais ils ne POUVAIENT pas.

Leurs jeans étaient tachés de leur plaisir survenu quelques minutes plus tôt, et ils ne souhaitaient pas "partager" cela avec leurs amis.

Ce fût Derek qui demanda poliment à la meute de s'éclipser le temps qu'ils puissent se laver et se changer, ce qui se traduisit par :

\- Au lieu de rire comme des hyènes, cassez-vous de mon loft... Et arrêtez de reniflez nos odeurs !

En effet, l'euphorie passée, tous les loups présents humaient l'air, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Sans plus de cérémonies, tous partirent, laissant seuls Stiles et Derek.

Stiles se releva, s'étira et, constatant les dégâts sur son pantalon, rougit légèrement.

Derek, moins gêné, regarda le plus jeune, lui sourit tendrement et lui proposa de prendre une douche à deux, et l'humain accepta sans attendre.

Ils montèrent à l'étage, entrèrent dans la salle de bain, se déshabillèrent mutuellement et pénétrèrent ensemble dans la cabine de douche.

Mais soudainement, Stiles se sentit rougir de plus en plus en se retrouvant face à la nudité de son vis à vis, et essaya tant bien que mal de cacher son intimité à Derek.

-Stiles pourquoi essayes-tu de te cacher ? demanda doucement le loup.

-Eh bien, euh ... T'es quand même vachement mieux foutu que moi, et c'est quand même la première fois qu'on se voit complètement nus ..., murmura Stiles, le visage cramoisi.

-Oh ..., Derek n'y avait pas pensé. C 'est vrai qu'ils avaient partagés du plaisir, mais ils étaient restés habillés. Alors il essaya du mieux qu'il pût de rassurer l'hyperactif, et le prit dans ses bras.

Stiles se crispa en sentant la nudité de Derek contre lui, mais très vite il se détendit, comprenant que le loup ne voulait rien d'autre qu'un câlin réconfortant.

Lentement, le plus jeune passa ses bras autour de la taille de Derek, et ce denier caressa la tête de Stiles avec sa main libre, l'autre étant posée sur la nuque de son amant.

Le même moment de tendresse, mais pas la même personne à réconforter.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi sous l'eau chaude, sans parler, sans bouger, les yeux fermés.

Puis la meute revint, plus calme cette fois-ci, obligeant les deux amants à se séparer. Ils se lavèrent rapidement et enfilèrent un caleçon, un pantalon de jogging et un tee-shirt. Les habits étaient un peu grand pour Stiles, mais peu importe car le jeune était heureux de porter des vêtements appartenant à son amoureux.

Quand ils rejoignirent les membres de la meute, ces deniers étaient installés sur le canapé et les fauteuils du loft, un sourire sincère dessiné sur leurs visages.

Ils étaient vraiment ravis de voir le loup aigri et l'hyperactif ensemble, plus amoureux que jamais ...

Mais naaan, c'est pas fini ! huhuhu ;) 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello tout le monde ! C'est moi que v'là !

Pardon, pardon, PARDOOOON ! Je suis encore en retard, je sais, mais j'ai eu quelques petits soucis à régler et blablabla ... Bref, je vais pas vous raconter ma vie.

Nouveau chapitre (un peu plus long) , STEREK, je vous laisse découvrir le reste...

Disclamer: Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis ( God Save Jeff Davis )

Bêta: Kitsune Aquatik ( la seule et l'unique !) que je remercierais jamais assez pour tout ce qu'elle fait ! C'est vraiment un honneur pour moi :)

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous et n'oubliez pas, une review c'est gratuit alors osez ! :D

Chapitre 5

3 mois plus tard

Trois mois étaient passés depuis que Stiles et Derek s'étaient mis ensemble et ...

Plus rien.

Il y avait eu quelques bisous, deux-trois câlins, mais niveau intimité, c'était le calme plat.

Et ça commençait à peser lourd cette frustration sexuelle pour nos deux tourtereaux.

Et bien sûr aucun des deux n'osait en parler ...

C'est Lydia qui " débloqua" la situation pendant la réunion hebdomadaire de la meute.

Ils étaient tous réunis dans le loft de Derek et Stiles s'était installé sur le sofa. A sa gauche se trouvait Scott avec Allison sur les genoux, et à sa droite, Peter qui discutait tranquillement avec Isaac qui s'était niché sur l'accoudoir du sofa.

Boyd et Erica squattaient un fauteuil et entretenaient une conversation qu'eux-seuls comprenaient.

Et enfin, Derek, lui, se tenait debout contre un mur, et semblait observer tout ce petit monde confortablement installés chez lui.

Mais en y regardant de plus près, on pouvait constater que son regard était obstinément fixé sur le jeune hyperactif. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir faire attention au loup.

Lydia, qui avait remarqué depuis un moment le manège du couple hors norme, décida de frapper un grand coup :

\- Bon, là, y'en a marre !, explosa la rousse, je suis peut-être qu'une humaine, mais je sens votre tension sexuelle et ça m'énerve ! Donc soit vous vous envoyez en l'air très vite, soit je vous jure que je vous enferme dans la cave de ma maison après vous avoir fait avaler une boîte entière de viagra !

Le silence se fit presque religieux. Personne n'osait piper mot, de peur de s'attirer les foudres de Lydia.

Puis, doucement, le loft se vida, et à la fin, il ne restait que Derek et Stiles, tous deux extrêmement gênés de l'intervention de leur amie.

-Euh ... ouais... bref, je vais rentrer chez moi, bredouilla Stiles.

\- Si tu veux, tu peux rester dormir ici ..., tenta Derek.

-Bin, je ne veux pas m'imposer, et puis je n'ai pas prévenu mon père, et même s'il a à peu près accepté le fait que je fréquente un homme plus âgé, je reste quand même sous son autorité et si je ne rentre pas de la nuit, il serait capable de me séquestrer pour le reste de ma vie et j'ai vraiment envie de voir s'il serait capable de-

-Stiles ! le coupa Derek, calme-toi, tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter ... Mais sache que si tu décides de passer la nuit avec moi, ce sera purement platonique.

Le plus jeune se détendit, et se laissa tenter par la proposition du loup. Il prit son téléphone portable et appela son père pour lui annoncer qu'il restait pour la soirée et la nuit chez son petit ami.

\- J'accepte seulement parce que c'est vendredi soir et que je me suis préparé à ce moment. Et je pense que l'on a déjà eu LA conversation sur le sexe et tout ce qui va avec, donc-

-Oui Papa, ne t'inquiètes pas, pas besoin d'en reparler, on ne va que dormir ! contra Stiles, gêné par les paroles de son père.

-Mais bien sûr, répondit le shérif, tu sais, j'ai été jeune avant toi, alors je sais comment se passe ce genre de soirée en amoureux. Bref, passez une bonne soirée. Et je vous veux tous les deux à la maison demain soir pour dîner.

-Ok, pas de soucis Papa. Bonne nuit et fais attention à toi, répondit le plus jeune.

-Comme toujours Fiston ! le rassura le père, avant de raccrocher.

\- T'as entendu ? Demain soir, repas chez moi, et hors de question de se défiler, expliqua l'hyperactif au loup-garou, tout en souriant.

-Aucun problème le rassura le plus vieux, lui rendant son sourire.

...

Un peu plus tard, Derek et Stiles étaient installés sur le canapé.

Ils avaient mangés des pizzas, discutés un peu de la meute, et maintenant, ils regardaient un film, Stiles lové dans les bras de Derek.

Puis vint le moment de se coucher. Derek éteignit la télé, verrouilla la porte, et se dirigea vers le lit. Stiles le rejoignit et admira le loup qui se préparait pour dormir. Le plus vieux finit en boxer et se tourna vers Stiles. Ce dernier se déshabilla pour ne garder que son sous-vêtement et s'installa directement dans le lit.

Le loup le rejoignit et Stiles s'installa directement contre son copain, la tête sur l'épaule et un bras en travers des abdos du plus vieux.

Stiles se colla un peu plus au loup pour profiter de la chaleur corporelle de ce dernier.

Derek releva doucement la tête de Stiles et déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de son amant. L'humain prit le visage du loup en coupe et commença à l'embrasser tendrement.

Il caressa les lèvres de son vis à vis avec sa langue, quémandant l'accès à la bouche de Derek. La langue du loup rejoignit sa jumelle et un ballet sensuel démarra.

Une chaleur intense traversa le corps de l'adolescent qui mû par un désir soudain, se redressa et se mit à califourchon sur Derek, et, tout en continuant à embrasser langoureusement le loup-garou, Stiles entama un léger va et vient, frottant leurs virilités encore enfermés dans leur boxers.

Aussitôt, Derek posa ses mains sur les hanches de son humain et le stoppa.

-Stiles, s'il te plait, ne fais pas ça, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé. Je te l'ai dit, on peut passer la nuit ensemble sans rien faire à part dormir, chuchota Derek, son regard vert planté dans celui de couleur whisky.

Stiles se réinstalla sur le côté, et expliqua à son petit ami qu'il se sentait prêt.

\- J'ai vraiment envie de toi Derek. Je suis prêt, et je veux que ce soit toi le premier.

\- On dirait une pucelle amourachée, se moqua le lycanthrope, hilare.

-EEEHHH ! C'est pas sympa ! J'suis puceau, ok ? s'exclama Stiles, faussement vexé. Alors soit plus indulgent avec mon vocabulaire de vierge.

-Je suis désolé, ça te va ? s'excusa le loup, un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Mouais, ça ira, marmonna l'humain, un air béat sur le visage. Mais, il n'empêche que j'ai vraiment envie de toi ...

Stiles se remit à califourchon sur Derek et recommença à l'embrasser doucement.

Derek promena ses doigts le long du dos de l'hyperactif ...

Eh oui, le Lemon, c'est dans le prochain épisode ! MOUAHAHAHAHAH !

Je suis cruelle... GNIARK GNIARK GNIARK ! A très vite !


	6. Chapter 6

Hello tout le monde ! C'est moi que v'là !

Ca y est j'ai osé ! J'ai écrit un Lemon ! *rougit à fond*

Breeef ! Bien sûr, c'est mon tout premier, donc de l'indulgence s'il vous plaît !

Nouveau chapitre, STEREK, je vous laisse découvrir le reste...

Disclamer: Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis ( God Save Jeff Davis )

Bêta: Kitsune Aquatik ( la seule et l'unique !) que je remercierais jamais assez pour tout ce qu'elle fait ! C'est vraiment un honneur pour moi :)

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous et n'oubliez pas, une review c'est gratuit alors osez ! :D

Chapitre 6

Derek promena ses doigts le long du dos de l'hyperactif ...

Ce dernier reprit ses balancements de hanches, ses mains caressant le torse musclé de son amant.

Les baisers se firent plus pressant, les caresses plus intimes.

Derek bascula Stiles sur le dos et s'installa entre les cuisses de l'hyperactif. Leurs virilités à présent bien réveillées entrèrent à nouveau en contact, et un gémissement s'échappa de la bouche de Stiles.

Derek retira le tee-shirt de son amant et déposa des baisers sur sa joue, descendit sur son cou, ses épaules, son torse. Il s'amusa à titiller un téton, le suça et le mordilla, se qui fit se cambrer le plus jeune.

Ce dernier descendit ses mains jusque sur les fesses de son homme, qu'il pétrit avec ferveur et osa passer la barrière du boxer, pour caresser la peau nue.

Derek frissonna sous ces attentions, et continua à déposer des baisers sur le corps de son amant, s'arrêta à l'élastique du caleçon et croisa le regard de son vis à vis.

\- Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir continuer ? questionna le loup.

\- Oui, j'en suis sûr, souffla Stiles, le regard rempli de luxure.

Derek passa ses doigts sous l'élastique du caleçon de Stiles, le retira, prit en main la virilité et commença un va-et-vient lent doux.

Stiles se cambra sous la caresse, et gémit longuement. Derek lécha le membre dur de son amant, puis le prit en bouche et le suça lentement.

Stiles passa ses doigts dans la chevelure épaisse du loup et accompagna le mouvement de la tête de Derek, manquant jouir sur le champ.

-Derek, pitié, gémit Stiles. J'en peux plus !

Le lycanthrope se rapprocha de son amant, et, toujours en caressant la virilité avec sa main, se pencha à l'oreille du plus jeune:

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ? ronronna le loup-garou.

\- Je n'en peux plus d'attendre, viens ! supplia Stiles.

Derek ricana, se releva et partit à la salle de bain. Le plus jeune se demanda ce qu'il faisait, et le vit le rejoindre avec un tube de lubrifiant et une boîte de préservatifs.

\- J'ai bien entendu l'avertissement de ton père, expliqua le loup avec un petit clin d'œil.

Ce dernier enleva son boxer, se réinstalla dans le lit et attira le plus jeune près de lui.

Stiles embrassa Derek, et l'invita à se loger entre ses cuisses.

Le loup déposa des baisers chastes sur la bouche, les joues et le cou de Stiles, attrapa le lubrifiant et enduisit son index, descendit entre les fesses du jeune et caressa l'anneau de chair.

Stiles se tortilla, légèrement gêné par le geste. Puis il se détendit et caressa le dos et les bras de Derek, comme pour montrer que tout allait bien.

Le plus vieux remit un peu de lubrifiant sur son doigt et pénétra l'antre vierge de son amant.

Ce dernier grimaça, il ne s'attendait pas à cette sensation. Ce n'était pas très agréable. Derek remarqua la grimace de Stiles et demanda à ce dernier si tout allait bien.

\- Oui, t'inquiètes pas, continue, souffla Stiles.

Le loup entama donc un va-et-vient, et intima à Stiles de se détendre pour mieux profiter de la caresse.

Voyant qu'il s'habituait à la présence de Derek en lui, il souri à son amant et ce dernier rajouta un deuxième doigt et continua la pénétration.

Puis il rajouta un troisième doigt, mais Stiles gémit sous la douleur.

\- Je suis désolé Stiles. Tu veux que je m'arrête ? paniqua Derek.

\- Non, ça va aller, continue ..., rassura le plus jeune.

Derek rajouta du lubrifiant sur ses doigts, et recommença sa caresse dans l'antre serré de son amant.

Stiles soufflait lentement pour se détendre au maximum. Au bout d'un moment, il ne ressentait plus de douleur sous les caresses de son amant.

\- Derek, murmura Stiles, viens ...

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda le loup, ne voulant pas brusquer son petit ami.

-Oui, sûr et certain, mais fait doucement s'il te plaît, rassura le plus jeune.

Derek embrassa tendrement Stiles, retira doucement ses doigts et se mis à genou sur le lit.

Il récupéra un préservatif dans la boîte et l'enfila sur son pénis fièrement dressé. Il enduisit ce dernier de lubrifiant et se repositionna entre les cuisses de son amant.

Ce dernier releva légèrement les genoux, exposant un peu plus son intimité au loup.

Derek embrassa Stiles et plaça son pénis dressé entre les fesses de son amant. Le loup commença à pénétrer Stiles, mais ce dernier gémit fortement.

La douleur était forte, mais il posa ses mains sur les fesses de son Sourwolf pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas. Ce dernier comprit et s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde.

\- Respire doucement, intima Derek. Détend-toi, je ne bougerai pas temps que tu ne me le diras pas.

Le loup caressa le visage de son humain, et ce dernier, plus détendu, tenta un mouvement de hanches, comme pour confirmer à son amoureux qu'il pouvait bouger.

Ce dernier entama alors un léger balancement de hanches, tout en embrassant chaque centimètre de peau libre de Stiles.

La douleur s'atténua doucement. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ressentait du plaisir, mais savoir qu'il partageait sa première fois avec Derek le rendait heureux.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Derek accéléra le mouvement de balancier et prit le sexe de Stiles en main. Il le masturba légèrement et Stiles se cambra sous la caresse.

Du plaisir, enfin.

Stiles gémit sous la caresse, et se cambra en sentant une chaleur intense traverser son corps et se loger dans ses reins. Du plaisir, il ressentait du plaisir entre les mains du lycanthrope.

Derek sentit son orgasme venir, sa main branla plus vite le pénis de Stiles.

Ce dernier gémissait de plus en plus fort, puis jouit en criant le prénom de Derek, se rependant sur son ventre et sur la main de son loup.

Derek, voyant son hyperactif jouir, l'entendant crier son nom, sentant l'intimité chaude de Stiles se resserrer autour de son pénis sensible, vint en un grondement fort et puissant, ses yeux captant le regard comblé de son vis à vis.

Il s'écroula à côté de Stiles, retira le préservatif qu'il noua et déposa sur le sol.

Il prit Stiles dans ses bras, le calant contre lui en position cuillère. Derek entoura son jeune amant de son bras et Stiles se serra le plus possible contre son amoureux.

-Stiles ?

\- Mmmhhh ?

\- Je .., hésita Derek.

\- Moi aussi Sourwolf, murmura Stiles. Ce dernier déposa un baiser sur la joue de son amoureux avant de s'endormir profondément.

Le loup sourit, inspira profondément l'odeur de son amant et s'endormit à la suite...

A bientôt pour la suite ! ;)


	7. chapitre 7

Hello tout le monde !

Oui, mon rythme de publication est irrégulier MAIS je ne vous oublie pas donc c'est pas si grave ! :D

C'est toujours un Sterek :)

Disclamer: Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis ( God Save Jeff Davis )

Bêta: Kitsune Aquatik ( la seule et l'unique !) que je remercierais jamais assez pour tout ce qu'elle fait ! C'est vraiment un honneur pour moi :)

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous et laissez une petite review ! :D

Chapitre 7

5 ans plus tard ...

\- Si nous sommes réunis en ce jour et en ce lieu, c'est pour unir ces deux êtres qui s'aiment, par les liens sacrés du mariage. Le mariage n'est pas seulement une histoire de lien reconnu, c'est aussi la reconnaissance de l'amour, de ...

-Derek, chuchota Stiles.

\- ...

\- Derek !

\- Quoi ?

\- Je m'ennuie, avoua le plus jeune.

\- C'est pas vraiment le moment là, expliqua Derek

\- Taisez-vous tous les deux et essayez de suivre la cérémonie, intima le Shérif, placé juste derrière eux.

Deaton, qui dirigeait la cérémonie de mariage, pas du tout gêné par la discussion des trois hommes, continua son discours :

\- Maintenant, je me tourne vers l'assistance pour poser cette seule et unique question :  
"Si quelqu'un a quelque raison que ce soit de s'opposer à ce mariage, qu'il parle maintenant, ou se taise à jamais".

Un silence incroyable se fit. Il faut dire que chaque invité avait été choisi avec soin, évitant les esclandres et les parasites.

\- Bien, nous allons maintenant passer à l'échange des vœux des futurs mariés, expliqua Deaton.

\- Oh non ..., râla Stiles.

\- Un problème jeune homme ?, questionna Deaton.

\- Euh, bin ... euh ...non, désolé..., bredouilla l'hyperactif, le feu aux joues.

Derek, qui était à ses côtés, fit un effort considérable pour retenir un fou rire.

\- Stiles, gronda le père de ce dernier, tiens-toi bien, par pitié !

-Bien, reprit Deaton, commençons par vous jeune homme, imposa le maître de cérémonie, se tournant vers Stiles.

\- Ok c'est parti ! Moi, Stiles Stilinski, je ...

-Hep hep hep, s'exprima Derek, amusé, interrompant son homme, tu dois dire ton VRAI prénom !

\- Il a raison, confirma Deaton, le visage impassible.

Stiles voulut répliquer, mais, croisant le regard désapprobateur de John, Derek et Deaton, il s'obligea, à contre-cœur, à obéir à la demande.

\- Ok. Moi, Génim Stiles Stilinski, je te prends toi, Derek, comme légitime époux, et te promets de t'aimer et de te chérir, dans la joie comme dans la tristesse, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, pour l'éternité.

-A ton tour Derek, intima Deaton.

\- Moi Derek Sales Hale, je ..., commença le lycanthrope avant d'être interrompu par le rire de Stiles.

\- Mais pourquoi tu te marres ? grogna Derek.

\- Parce que tu t'appelles Sales, expliqua Stiles, avant de repartir dans un fou rire mémorable.

\- Oh seigneur, gémit John devant l'hilarité de son fils. Pitié Stiles, calme-toi qu'on en finisse !

Puis il se tourna vers l'assemblée où famille et amis des futurs mariés étaient réunis et dont la plupart des membres partageaient le rire de Stiles.

Mais un regard lourd de sens de la part du Shérif fit se calmer les rieurs.

-Bien, maintenant que le calme est revenu, reprenons, ordonna Deaton.

\- Moi, Derek Sales Hale, je te prends toi, Stiles, comme légitime époux, et te promets de t'aimer et de te chérir, dans la joie comme dans la tristesse, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, pour l'éternité.

-Maintenant que les vœux sont ENFIN échangés, expliqua Deaton, vous allez sceller votre union avec les alliances.

\- Oh merde ...

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Scott, le témoin de Stiles.

\- Scott, grogna Derek, ne me dit pas que tu as oubliés les alliances quand même ?

\- Alors je ne dirais rien, murmura le jeune lycanthrope.

\- Mais quel boulet ! s'emporta Cora, qui, elle, était le témoin de Derek.

\- C'est pour ça que je les ai confiées à Lydia s'exclama Stiles, rassurant son futur époux.

La jeune rousse se leva, avança majestueusement jusqu'à l'autel dressé pour l'occasion dans le jardin de la demeure Stilinski.

Elle tendit une première boîte en velours noir à Derek, et une deuxième identique à Stiles.

Puis elle déposa un baiser sur la joue à chacun des futurs mariés, puis retourna à sa place.

Derek ouvrit la boîte, récupéra l'anneau d'or blanc, le passa au doigt de Stiles et déposa ses lèvres sur l'anneau, avant de libérer la main.

Stiles fit de même à Derek, non sans verser une larme discrète.

\- Je vous déclare maintenant mari et mari, vous pouvez vous embrassez, termina Deaton, un sourire ému se dessinant sur le visage.

Derek pris le visage de son désormais mari entre ses mains, et déposa le plus doux des baisers sur les lèvres de Stiles.

Ce dernier se tourna ensuite vers son père, qu'il prit dans ses bras et commença doucement à pleurer de joie, caché dans le cou de John.

Puis le shérif s'extirpa de l'étreinte de son fils, et pris Derek dans une accolade ferme mais aimante.

L'assemblée se leva, et applaudit les jeunes mariés.

Puis Derek et Stiles se firent face, leurs regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Les yeux remplis d'amour, un sourire béat dessiné sur leurs visages.

Toutes les personnes présentes ce jour-là, eurent la même pensée : on n'avait jamais vu deux personnes aussi compatible en amour, et rien ni personne ne pourra les séparer ...

Et voilà ! Mais, comme je ne peux vous laisser sans explication, il y aura deux bonus ! Restez en alerte ! ;)


	8. Bonus 1

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je suis ABSOLUMENT dé-so-lé du retard que j'ai pris mais j'avais de la lecture en retard, du travail en retard, et un petit problème de confiance en moi ...

Mais quand je vois que 40 followers et 17 favoris, ça me remonte le moral à fond, alors Merci à vous tous ! :D

Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis ( God Saves Jeff Davis).

Bêta: KITSUNE AQUATIK, qui me fait l'immense honneur de lire, de corriger et de partager son immense talent d'écrivain afin que je puisse vous offrir le meilleur des textes. Et qui me soutient, me remonte le moral et me secoue pour m'empêcher de sombrer dans la déprime ^^

Allez découvrir ses textes, vous serez bluffés, émerveillés, émus, etc... A vous de voir :D

Enfin bref, je vais vous laisser lire le petit bonus que je vous ai sorti !

BONUS 1: Rencontre entre Derek et John.

Au bout d'un mois de relation, Derek décida de rencontrer "officiellement" le Shérif Stilinski.  
Seul.

Sans Stiles.

Il savait que son petit ami lui en voudrait, mais si la rencontre se passait mal, le loup ne voulait surtout pas que le plus jeune en soit témoin.

C'est pourquoi, il se rendit à la demeure Stilinski un lundi matin, jour d'école, étant sûr que le plus jeune serait au lycée, et le père étant de repos, ce dernier serait sûrement chez lui.

Derek partit du loft à pied, profitant de la marche pour se vider la tête et réfléchir à comment annoncer à un homme armé qu'il sortait avec son fils de 17 ans, alors que lui en avait 23, qu'il était un loup-garou et qu'il n'avait pas un casier judiciaire très glorieux.

Facile.

Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée de la maison de son amoureux, il n'hésita pas trop longtemps et frappa à la porte.

John ne mit pas longtemps à ouvrir et fut étonné de découvrir Derek Hale sur son perron, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Hale ?

\- Bonjour Shérif.

\- Bonjour, il y a un problème ?, questionna le plus vieux.

\- Peut-on discuter tous les deux ? tenta le loup.

\- Euh, bien sûr entre, accorda Stilinski Sénior.

Derek passa l'entrée, et suivit le shérif jusque dans la cuisine. Il s'assit sur une chaise et accepta le café que lui proposa son vis à vis.

\- Eh bien Derek, que me vaut cette visite ? demanda John, scrutant le visage impassible du loup-garou.

\- Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins Shérif : Je sors avec votre fils, avoua Derek.

Derek, ou l'art et la manière de ne rien faire en douceur.

\- Et ?

\- Hein ?

Oui, cette réponse n'était vraiment pas le reflet de son intelligence, mais c'est tout ce qui avait traversé le cerveau du lycanthrope en cet instant.

\- Derek, franchement, qui crois-tu avoir en face de toi ? Je suis le Shérif ET le père de Stiles, expliqua le père de l'adolescent.

\- Je ne comprends pas, s'excusa le loup-garou.

\- Stiles parle tout le temps, c'est inné. Il parle en mangeant, en se douchant, en marchant et même en dormant. Il parle autant le jour que la c'est dans son sommeil qu'il a raconté votre relation.

-Oh, d'accord, je commence à comprendre, annonça Derek.

\- Ecoute Fiston, je sais que ça fait un mois, et que malgré votre fougue à tous les deux, il ne s'est pas passé grand chose entre vous. Derek rougit à l'affirmation. Et je sais aussi que tu as de vrais sentiments pour mon fils car sinon tu ne serais pas devant moi aujourd'hui. Mais je te mets quand même en garde : Fais du mal à mon unique enfant, et je deviendrai ton pire cauchemar.

Derek sait que le Shérif n'est qu'un simple humain, mais, à ce moment-là, Derek ressenti toute la puissance d'un Alpha dans l'avertissement du père de son petit-ami.

\- Monsieur, je vous promets sur mon honneur que je ne ferai jamais de mal à Stiles, je l'aime vraiment trop pour ça, affirma avec fermeté le lycanthrope.

Soudain, Derek redressa la tête en captant le bruit du moteur de la Jeep de son humain préféré. Le shérif remarqua le mouvement, et compris que son fils n'allait pas tarder.

Enfin, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma avec fracas et une voix se fit entendre:

\- Papa, c'est moi ! Je rentre plus tôt du lycée, Monsieur Dawson est absent et je n'ai pas cours cette après-midi, expliqua Stiles, tout en enlevant ses chaussures, sa veste et en jetant son sac dans un coin de l'entrée.

Le shérif et Derek échangèrent un regard amusé, attendant la réaction de l'hyperactif quand il remarquerait enfin la présence de son petit-ami.

Ce dernier rejoignit son père dans la cuisine tout en continuant à babiller:

\- On peut manger ensemble et après se faire une après midi entre nouuuuuugggghhh- !

Stiles remarqua enfin la présence de Derek dans la cuisine, assis face au le Shérif.

-Heeyyy ! D-Dereeek ! Que... Que fais-tu ici ? bégaya le plus jeune.

\- Derek m'a avoué que vous sortiez ensemble, affirma John.

Stiles, n'ayant pas eu vent de la conversation de son père et de son homme, paniqua ...

...

Bonsoir tout le monde  
C'est Kitsune Aquatik.  
Voilà je voulais juste dire que lydiamartin33430 n'est pas une menteuse et que je suis bien sa bêta correctrice sur cette fanfiction.  
La ou le lectrice/lecteur guest ne sera pas obligé de me croire et pourra toujours penser que Lydia ment et qu'elle a écrit ce petit texte elle-même, mais je tenais quand même à mettre les choses au clair.  
Voilà, bisous à tous  
Kitsune


	9. bonus 2

Bonjour tout le monde !

en retard ? Moi ? Naaaaaan ! ^^

Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis ( God Saves Jeff Davis).

Bêta: La seule, l'unique, la merveilleuse KITSUNE AQUATIK ! *foule qui hurle de joie*  
Allez découvrir ses textes, vous serez bluffés, émerveillés, émus, etc... A vous de voir :D

Enfin bref, je vais vous laisser lire le petit bonus que je vous ai sorti !

Le plus jeune, qui jusque là avait essayé de rester le plus calme possible, paniqua et voulu convaincre son père de ne pas tuer Derek. Il sentait sa respiration devenir laborieuse.

Sentant son fils sombrer dans une crise de panique, John lui prit le visage entre ses mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

\- Stiles, regarde-moi et écoute-moi, je suis au courant et je suis d'accord avec votre relation, d'accord ! Respire lentement, tout va bien, d'accord ?

Tout doucement, Stiles reprit une respiration normale, et capta le regard de Derek, resté en retrait pendant la crise de son amoureux.

Le shérif, remarquant l'échange de regards entre les deux amoureux, relâcha son fils et s'éclipsa quelques minutes pour laisser son fils finir de se calmer dans les bras de Derek.

...

Quand le Shérif rejoignit les deux amoureux, il les retrouva installés à la table de la cuisine, assis côte à côte.

John s'assit en face du couple et se lança :

\- Bien, maintenant que mon fils a compris que je n'avais rien contre votre couple, je vais poser mes conditions. Comme tes notes n'ont pas changées depuis que tu fréquentes Derek, je n'ai rien à dire dessus. La semaine, Derek peut venir te voir, mais il devra partir à 22 heures 30 maximum. Le week-end, tu es bien sûr libre de tes mouvements, comme d'habitude, temps que tu me préviens à l'avance.

Pour l'instant, les deux jeunes étaient plutôt contents des arrangements du père Stilinski.

\- Maintenant, parlons sexe, continua John, se moquant des visages choqués des deux amoureux, oui Stiles, c'est obligé.

\- Papa, on n'y est pas encore-

\- Stiles s'il te plaît, j'ai été jeune moi aussi, se moqua le shérif. Donc, je disais, rien sous mon toit. Pas de sexe sans protection, même si Derek est un être surnaturel, ça me rassurera en temps que père. Evitez de trop vous exposer en ville-

\- Pourquoi ? interrompit vivement Stiles, choqué par la réplique de son père. Tu acceptes que ton fils soit gay mais pas en public ?

\- Quoi ? Mais non, pas du tout ! s'offusqua John. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu es un adolescent bourré d'hormones et je sais que ça peut avoir de l'influence sur le comportement des loups-garous, les empêchant de réfléchir correctement, donc du sang-froid en public !

\- Excuse-moi Papa, je me suis laissé emporter, bredouilla Stiles.

Stiles était impressionné que son père se soit instruit sur les loups-garous et tout les à-côtés. Il n'y avait pas à dire, son père était génial.

\- Stiles, ça fait un mois que je suis au courant, j'attendais juste que tu m'en parles. Si je n'avais pas été d'accord avec votre couple, j'aurais tout fait stopper dès le début, rassura le Shérif.

Stiles se leva, contourna la table, prit son père dans ses bras et le serra doucement.

-Merci, Papa, vraiment merci, murmura le plus jeune, le visage niché dans le cou de son père.

En réponse, le Shérif tapota doucement le dos de son fils, et croisant le regard de Derek, il lui sourit. Stiles relâcha son père et retourna s'asseoir à côté de Derek.

Derek prit la main de Stiles dans la sienne et la serra doucement.

\- Bon, sur ce, il est midi, j'ai faim et comme on est réuni tous les trois, autant en profiter. Ca vous dit de commander chinois, les jeunes ? proposa le Shérif.

Quand John dû partir au travail pour une urgence, il regarda son fils et son beau-fils, installés sur le canapé, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bon les jeunes, je vous laisse la maison, essayez de la laisser debout !

\- No problémo Papa ! rassura Stiles, en souriant sincèrement à son père. Dommage que tu ne puisses pas finir de regarder le film avec nous.

\- Je regarderai " Le Labyrinthe" un autre jour, à plus tard les jeunes, salua le Shérif Stilinski en fermant la porte d'entrée.

Stiles se réinstalla contre Derek, et ce dernier resserra ses bras autour de son amoureux. Il y a pas à dire, ils étaient vraiment heureux tous les deux.

Et voilà ! A bientôt ! ^^


End file.
